Candiani Dubbing Studios
Candiani Dubbing Studios (también conocida como Estudios Candiani, Servicios de Televisión Mexicana ó Candiani Sevilla'Pag. 482 ya que está ubicada en la calle del mismo nombre) es una compañía mexicana de doblaje en español y traducción de voces para cine y televisión con más de 50 años de experiencia. Fundada entre finales de los años 80 y principios de los años 90. Propiedad del reconocido empresario y productor cinematográfico Enrique Candiani (presidente y dueño). Las salas de grabación e instalaciones se encuentran ubicadas en Sevilla #618, en la Colonia Portales y en la calle de Oruga ('Futura, entre 2005 y 2008), al sur de la Ciudad de México. También es el estudio que compró a Grupo Televisa, la enorme empresa "Audiomaster 3000"Estudios Candiani, se quedó con Audiomaster de Televisa - nota de TV MAS Magazine (mayo de 2004) en 2003. Entre sus trabajos y proyectos muy conocidos destacan: películas, series de televisión, documentales, dibujos animados y telenovelas brasileñas, entre otros. Actualmente, la empresa es manejada y dirigida por las señoras Leticia, Mariana y Regina Tohen Candiani. Durante los años 1992 y 1996 el gerente de producción y director artistico fue Eduardo Giaccardi. thumb|215px|Logo Lista de trabajos 'Series animadas' *Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Code Lyoko *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Kappa Mikey *Johnny Test *Viva Piñata *Bratz *Maggie, una mosca con onda *La vida y obra de Juniper Lee *Harvey Birdman, abogado *Mascotas extraterrestres *Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Tres espías sin límites *Las locuras de Andy *Rugrats crecidos *Jorge, el curioso *Norman Normal *Bruno, el espía *Storm Hawks *Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (promos) *Fillmore *Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo *La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa *Peludos y espeluznantes *Aventuras con los Kratts *Amigazazo *Tortugas Ninja (serie de 2003) *Laboratorio Submarino 2021 'Anime' *Las aventuras de Fly *Liga del Dragón *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Pokémon (7ª-11ª temporada) *InuYasha (últimos capítulos) *One Piece *Miki, la luchadora de ramen *Pretty Cure 'Series de televisión' *Las aventuras secretas de Julio Verne *Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *CSI: En la escena del crimen *Todos quieren a Raymond *Colegio del agujero negro *Furia al volante - Bullrun *Tan muertos como yo *Los socios de la ley *Battlestar Galactica *4 esposas, un marido *Homeland *Lost *Alias *La casa de Anubis *Breakout Kings *Mejor sin Ted *Lipstick Jungle *Aprendiendo a vivir *Covert Affairs *Sin secretos *Caja de sorpresas *La Mujer Biónica *Las espías *Terra Nova *Teen Wolf *Mr. Meaty *Stargate Atlantis *Parenthood *CSI: Miami *CSI: Nueva York *Papá: Se busca *Survivor *Héroes *Lizzie McGuire 'Documentales' *Trabajos sucios *Curiosidad *Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman *Oro bajo cero 'Telenovelas brasileñas' *Caminos del corazón *Esas mujeres *Uga Uga 'Miniseries' *El misterio de Salem's Lot 'Películas' 'New Line Cinema' *A él no le gustas tanto *Al caer la noche *Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio *Austin Powers: el espía seductor *Ayer y hoy *Blade 2 *Blade Trinity *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer *Celular *Construyendo la vida *Destino final 2 *Destino final 3 *Detective por error *Diario de una pasión *Dinero fácil *Domino *Dumb and Dumberer *El efecto mariposa *El hijo de La Máscara *El largo beso del adiós *El nuevo mundo *El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey *El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo *El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres *El sospechoso *Elf, el duende *Entre la vida y la muerte *Escape imposible *Freddy vs. Jason *Hairspray: Sueltate el pelo *Hijos de la mafia *In the Mouth of Madness *Jason X *John Q: Situación extrema *Juicio y error *La brújula dorada *La célula *La chica del verano *La isla del Dr. Moreau *La prueba del crimen *Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt *Las leyes de atracción *Los come gusanos *Magnolia *Mi nombre es Sam *Mr. Woodcock *Monster-in-Law *Shoot 'Em Up *Número 23: La revelación *Perdidos en el espacio *Ritmo y seducción *Rush Hour: Una pareja explosiva *Rush Hour 3 *Salvando al señor Búho *Semi-Pro *Seven: Pecados capitales *Solo amigos *Spawn *Terror a bordo *Un hombre diferente *Una pareja explosiva 2 *Una historia violenta *Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) *Wedding Crashers 'Warner Bros.' *A Scanner Darkly *Alexander *Amigas inseparables *Batman eternamente *Cálculo mortal *Círculo vicioso *Constantine *Diamante de sangre *Disfrutando mi libertad *El aviador *El resplandor *El último samurái *Firewall *Full Metal Jacket *Gatúbela *Intriga en Berlín *Lolita (1962) *La esfera *La naranja mecánica *La nueva gran estafa *Las aventuras de Pluto Nash *Letra y música *Los infiltrados *Los vengadores *Un vecino más peligroso *Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa *Robando vidas *Se busca pareja *Selena (redoblaje) *Sobreviviendo a Picasso *Starsky y Hutch *Troya *Un instante en Nueva York 'Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer' *Agente Cody Banks *Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres *Charlie Bartlett *Besos de sangre *De-Lovely "Vida y amores de Cole Porter" *Especies III *Especies: El despertar *Fotografía esto *Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo *Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code *Material Girls *Mr. Brooks *Nicholas Nickleby *Pecado original *Pijamada *Salón de belleza *Soul Plane *Superhéroes: La película *Tómalo con calma 'Paramount' *Adultos jóvenes *Alucinante *Chicas pesadas 2 *El curioso caso de Benjamin Button *El gurú del amor *El hijo de Rambow *El Padrino (redoblaje) *Footloose: Todos a bailar *Hannibal, el origen del mal *La duquesa *Pasión y baile 2 *Ritmos del barrio *Sin lugar para los débiles *Stardust: el misterio de la estrella *The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard *Tirador *Un despertar glorioso *Un guardaespaldas escolar *Viernes 13 (2009) 'DreamWorks' *Como si fuera cierto *Desde mi cielo *Las ruinas *Ni en tus sueños *Norbit *Paranoia *Persiguiendo un sueño *Te amo, brother *The Uninvited *Vuelo nocturno 'Summit Entertainment' *Cartas a Julieta *Conan, el bárbaro *El escritor fantasma *Furry Vengeance *High School Rock *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Presagio *Rápido y fogoso *Recuérdame *The Beaver '20th Century Fox' *Código: Flecha Rota *Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro Presidencial *Los Beverly Ricos *Máxima velocidad *Mentiras verdaderas *Milagro en la calle 34 *Papá por siempre *Un paseo por las nubes 'Buena Vista' *Atando cabos *Coctel (redoblaje) *Como caído del cielo *Dick Tracy *El discípulo *Fenómeno *Mente indomable 'Disney' *Guardianes del orden *La cadete Kelly *Querida, encogí a los niños *Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo *Voluntad de hierro 'Lionsgate' *3:10 to Yuma *Bratz: La película *The Midnight Meat Train *Un desastre de película 'The Weinstein Company' *El ex *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo *The Hunting Party 'Universal' *La isla de Nim *La nana mágica 'Columbia Pictures / Sony' *El cielo se equivocó (redoblaje) *El código Da Vinci 'Otros clientes' *A Prairie Home Companion (para New Line) *Acuérdate de mí *Adicta al sexo (para New Line) *Ahora sí es amor *Alpha Dog *Amores asesinos *Aprendiz de caballero *Bandidas (para 20th Century Fox) *Crash: Vidas cruzadas *Crimen imperdonable *Crimen sin perdón (para Lionsgate) *Down in the Valley *Duro de matar: La venganza (20th Century Fox/Buenavista) *Dylan Dog: Dead of Night *El ilusionista *El mundo mágico de Magorium *El secreto de la ultima luna *El violín rojo *Espejito, Espejito (Relativity Media) *Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado *Hotel Rwanda *Identidad extrema *Inframundo *Insomnia *Juno *La caída *La conquista del honor (Dreamworks/Warner Bros.) *La isla (Dreamworks/Warner Bros.) *Libres ¡al fin! *Los lavaplatos *Match Point *Mis últimos días: las invasiones bárbaras *Monster: Asesina en serie *Casarse está en griego *Penelope (Summit/The Weinstein Company) *Premoniciones (MGM/Sony) *Quisiera ser millonario *Rise: Cazadora de sangre *Run Fatboy Run (para New Line) *Secreto en la montaña *Sobrenatural (MGM/The Weinstein Company) *Soñadoras (Dreamworks/Paramount) *St Trinian's *Traidor *Un plan brillante *Una chica fuera de serie *Una mamá para Navidad *Vicky Cristina Barcelona *Whip It 'Películas animadas' 'Disney' *Aladdín *Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones 'Nickelodeon Movies / Paramount' *La granja *Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes 'Otros clientes' *Animales al ataque *¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia *Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas *Buza Caperuza 2 (The Weinstein Company) *Donkey Xote *El gato con botas *Jorge, el curioso (Universal) *Los Pitufos y la Flauta Mágica *Renacimiento 'Películas de anime' *El increíble castillo vagabundo *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Ellis, la diosa de la guerra *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (doblaje original) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer *Pokemon: Lucaro y el misterio de Mew *Pokemon Ranger y el templo del mar *Pokemon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai *Pokemon: Mente Maestra Traductores *Adrián Fogarty *Adrian Solca *Alejandra Medina *Alejandro Nogueras *Ana Blanco *Angelica Cervantes *Arturo Martínez Ortiz *Dalina Valdés *Catherine González *César Alarcón *Cristina Camargo *Cynthia Eslava Sarli *Homero Villarreal *Hugo Navarrete *Irwin Daayán *Jerónimo Amuchastegui *Jesús Vallejo *Juan Carlos Cortés *Moisés Palacios *María del Carmen López *Paloma Ruiz *Pedro Núñez *Regina Barajas *Renato López Directores *Adrián Fogarty (hasta 1999) *Alan Prieto *Alejandro Mayén *Alfonso Obregón *Arturo Mercado *Bardo Miranda *Carlos Magaña *Cecilia Airol *César Árias *Cristina Camargo (hasta 2007) *Diana Santos (hasta 2007) *Dulce Guerrero *Eduardo Garza *Eduardo Giaccardi *Francisco Zambrano *Gabriel Gama (hasta 2007) *Gerardo García *Gonzalo Curiel *Herman López *Humberto Solórzano *Humberto Vélez *Irwin Daayán *Israel Magaña *José Carlos Moreno (hasta 2002) *José Antonio Macías *José Gilberto Vilchis *Jorge Roig *Jorge Santos *Liliana Barba *Love Santini *María Fernanda Morales *Miguel Ángel Sanromán *Moisés Palacios *Noé Velázquez *Patricia Acevedo *Raúl Anaya *Rebeca Patiño *René García *Ricardo Tejedo *Roberto Carrillo *Roberto Molina *Rocío Prado *Rubén Moya *Rubén Trujillo *Sebastián Rosas *Sergio Castillo *Vicky Burgoa Clientes *Buena Vista International *The Weinstein Company *CBS *Summit Entertainment *Discovery Networks *NBC Universal *New Line Cinema *DreamWorks *20th Century Fox *Paramount *Cartoon Network *Alliance Atlantis *Rede Record *Disney *Warner Bros. *MGM *Nickelodeon *Televisa Véase también *Audiomaster 3000 Referencias *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar Enlaces externos *Libro "El Doblaje de Voz" de Salvador Nájar (pags. 482 - 484 on-line) *Candiani Dubbing Studios Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas